


Moldy Grandpa

by didnotthinkitwouldcometothis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pastel!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis/pseuds/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from phanfic.tumblr.com; Phil trying to dye Pastel!Dan’s hair lavender but it goes wrong and turns orange (well in this one the hair turns grey but oh well…)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moldy Grandpa

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw this prompt I felt like I had to write it because my hair has been a moldy shade of grey more often than once. :D

Dan loved pastel colours in his clothes and in general accessories. So it shouldn’t have come as a surprise that he wanted to dye his hair lavender. He had bought the colours online and somehow had managed to convince his boyfriend to dye his hair. It was currently a Sunday afternoon and the boys were in Dan’s bathroom about to dye his hair. Dan was sat on a stool in front of the mirror and Phil stood behind him looking at Dan through the mirror.

 

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Phil, Dan’s boyfriend complained.

 

“Well my mum said that I can dye my hair but she wants nothing to do with it,” Dan explained. “Who else was I supposed to ask?”

 

“I don’t know, but I know nothing about dyeing hair! Why did I agree to do this?" 

 

"Because you love me,” Dan said turning his head to face Phil and smile sweetly at him.

 

“That I do,” Phil answered and pecked Dan on the lips. “But it’s not my fault if this goes horribly wrong, okay? I want a disclaimer about that.”

 

“I take all responsibility about this,” Dan promised. “Besides, how difficult can it be?” He said and turned to face the mirror again.

 

“Fine,” Phil sighed and put on the gloves that came with the dye.

 

Because Dan’s hair was naturally a beautiful colour of brown he had to bleach it before putting on the lavender colour. They mixed the little tube and a bag of powder in the bottle and started to bleach Dan’s hair. Dan was happy that he remembered to change his clothes to not so good ones, since Phil managed to spill some of the bleaching stuff on his shirt even before he had put any of it in Dan’s hair.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“That’s okay, just.. Try to put some of it on my hair too?” Dan joked.

 

Once every curl of Dan’s hair was covered in bleach, Dan and Phil sat in the bathroom talking about this and that while they waited for the bleach to work. Finally when the recommended time had passed Dan decided that it was time to rinse his hair. He put his head in the sink and let the dye wash off of his hair. Phil helped him to get all the colour off of his hair. Once it all had gone Phil gave Dan a towel where he could dry his hair. Dan straightened up drying his hair and took a look at the mirror, seeing that rather than being a really light blonde his hair had some lightly orange bits too. 

 

“Why isn’t my hair like a proper blonde?” He turned and asked his boyfriend.

 

“I don’t know,” Phil said. “Maybe the bleach wasn’t strong enough?”

 

“Maybe,” Dan said thoughtfully. “Do you think it will still work if I put the lavender colour on? The orange bits are fairly light and it’s only some parts of the hair.”

 

“I really don’t know Dan,” Phil said. “Like I said, I’m not an expert about these things. What do you want to do?”

 

“Well, I don’t want to go to shops and buy another bleach. I think this will work. The lavender colour will most likely cover the slightly orange bits. It’s not like they’re so bright.” Dan said.

 

“Okay, however you like.” Phil agreed. “Do you want me to put on the lavender colour now?”

 

“Yes please,” Dan said and sat back to the stool, handing Phil the tube of lavender haircolour.

 

Once again, Phil applied the colour to Dan’s hair and was careful not to miss a spot. He knew how much Dan wanted this and he didn’t want to be at fault for making it splotchy.

 

After the recommended 30 minutes had passed Dan rinsed his hair again. This time when he stood up to dry his hair instead of the mirror he faced Phil. He looked at Phil’s face turning surprised when he remowed the towel.

 

“Well, what does it look like?” He asked Phil waiting to hear what his boyfriend thought about his new hair.

 

“Well…it’s not orange anymore…” Phil said trying to avoid the topic. “But I’m not sure if it’s actually the colour you were hoping for either.”

 

“What?!” Dan turned to the mirror to see the hair himself.

 

Phil was right, the hair wasn’t orange anymore but it wasn’t lavender either. Well a part of his hair was. It was exactly the shade of beautiful lavender Dan had hoped for. But the other parts… Turns out that when you mix orange with lavender you get kind of a green colour. And some other parts of his hair just seemed to be grey.

 

“I look like a moldy grandpa…"Dan muttered, clearly devastated about the end result. He almost felt like crying. He had dreamed about lavender hair for weeks and now when he finally had the courage and the opportunity to dye it it ended up looking awful!

 

Phil was quick to realise how upset the thing had made Dan. He wrapped his arms around Dan from behind and rested his head on Dan’s shoulder, squeezing him tightly.

 

"I’m sorry it didn’t work,” he said. 

 

“What am I going to do Phil?” Dan said miserably. “I can’t go to school looking like this tomorrow!”

 

“Do you want me to run to the shops and buy another one of those bleaching things?” Phil tried. “We could try again.”

 

“But we don’t have enough of the lavender colour left to dye my hair for the second time,” Dan said. 

 

“Well what do you want to do?”

 

“I don’t know… Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe I should just, I don’t know, dye it back to brown?” Dan said making it sound like a question. He really hoped for a lavender hair but maybe it just wasn’t meant to be. He could try again some day but now he kind of wished for his normal colour back. 

 

“Do you want me to go to the shop and find a shade that’s close to your normal colour then?” Phil asked. 

 

“If you’d be so kind,” Dan said defeatedly, but still slighty smiling at Phil. 

 

“Of course,” Phil answered. “ But you know, this mixed shade of grey oddly fits you too,” he said jokingly.

 

“Oh shut up and fetch the dye!” Dan laughed. 

 

Phil faked being offended. “Watch your language or I’ll dye your hair red next time!" 

 

"If you do that I’ll never talk to you again,” Dan responded seriously.

 

“Don’t lie Daniel, we both know that you can’t keep quiet even for an hour.” Phil replied and turned to leave to go to the shop. 

 

Dan smiled to himself as he watched Phil leave. He was probably right, Dan just couldn’t resist talking to Phil. And even if the boy would dye Dan’s hair red he doubts that he could stay mad at him for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by theinvisiblephan.tumblr.com! :)


End file.
